A Bit Of Silliness
by GiveMeForever
Summary: A story of growing up. Rated M for a reason. PeterWendy. Might be slight HookWendy but unsure at this point. Meant to be the primer.
1. Back To Neverland

**AN: **Obviously, I do not own the original characters of the story, and I am sure you can all differentaite between those and new characters of my own making. Mature themes and there will be lemons, so read with haste. I will do a warning before any chapters that dive into that though, so read at your own discretion.

**1. Back To Neverland**

_"Do you know what Peter is up to?" A lost boy with curly hair turned to another. "We haven't seen him forever!" _

_"I don't know," his partner replied. "Tink won't tell us anything at all, and I'm not one for thinking too much." _

_"He's never been locked in his room for this long 'fore." _

_"Nope." _

_"Don't you think he'd be bored?" _

_"I suppose so." _

_"Doesn't he want to play with us anymore?" _

_"Maybe we're too boring for him?" _

_"No, I enjoy playing with us." _

_"I do too." _

_"I don't know what's got Peter like this, but he'll get over it." _

_"He always does." _

_Peter shifted in a bed, shifting uncomfortably. For the past few days he had been restless, and couldn't sleep. Everytime he saw her face, growing older and older each passing day until the hand in his crumbled into dust. It had him staring at the ceiling now, wondering why the feeling wouldn't pass. It wasn't in his nature to feel miserable. _

_"Wendy." He breathed the name, closing his eyes and trying to capture the youthful beauty that had enchanted him before. "Come back..." _

_His adventures with Wendy Darling and her two brothers was nothing but a distant memory. He had lost track of time since their visit to Neverland, for time was of no essence in his life. And yet, all of a sudden, he was overwrought with these nightmares that deprived him of sleep! _

_"It's not fair!" Peter wiped his eyes, frustrated that her was about to cry. "It's silly to cry over a girl, and I'm not silly! I'm not!" _

_Thoughts whirled in his head and collided, and he wondered why he was suddenly feeling these emotions that never before had plagued him. In his mind, he would picture the girl's smile, hear her tender voice as she told her stories that had always enchanted him, and he contemplated the secret kiss they had shared. _

_"What does it mean?" Peter stared at the thimble that laid in the palm of his hand, and he ran it over his fingers. "Why does the word weigh me down when it makes me feel like I could fly?" _

_His musings reached an abrupt end when he reached the pinnacle of his frustration and discomfort. He shifted again, sitting up, scowling at why he felt so uncomfortable in this bed that usually is very comfortable. _

_Looking at the foot of his bed, he realized his feet extended beyond the mattress. _

_

* * *

_

"Wendy, why now do you cry?" Michael stood in her doorway, staring at where she sat before her vanity, her fingers brushing away tears that slowly descended down her cheeks. "Did you fall and get hurt?"

"No, it's not like that." Wendy offered a weak smile, looking at her young brother who was about John's age when they had… "It's actually quiet silly, to tell you the truth."

"Silly? But you aren't silly, Wendy." Michael entered, standing before her and staring into her eyes. "Nope, you aren't. You're all grown-up, is all."

"Oh, Michael, I can't grown up."

"Why do you say that, Wendy?"

"I'm nothing but a child." Wendy turned, unable to look into her brother's eyes. "Just a silly, silly child."

"But why?"

"It's nothing."

"Then why do you cry?"

"Why do you ask such silly questions!" Wendy grew irritated, turning now to scold her brother. "You are right, I am grown up, and this is a matter that a child cannot possibly understand. Please, Michael, I wish to be alone."

"I just wish to help…" Michael's eyes filled up with tears just as Wendy's dried, heated up by her frustration.

"You can help by leaving me be."

When Michael fled, slamming the door behind him, Wendy moved to the window of her room. It had no window-seat, as the nursery had, but it had been long ago that Wendy had once spent her nights seated at such a place. Now, she could push back her curtain and observe the city below, with many people she now could identify.

"It is silly for me to refuse to grow up when I already have." Wendy retreated when she saw a couple pass, arms locked as they leaned into one another, and she sat upon her bed, moving back the sheer fabric that protruded from a canopy above in a net around her mattress. "I am such a lost cause, and I cannot even explain why. It was all fine, until tonight, and now I wish I were back in the nursery, having only to worry of what story I might tell John and Michael next."

"Wendy…"

Her bedroom door opened again and John entered. He was the age she had been, once upon a time, except that he was just as old as she was now. John was always the most pragmatic and practical, and, though his physicality was certainly still youthful, his mind was far more grown up than most adults.

He adjusted his classes before he spoke, as he seated himself beside her on the bed not looking at her, but staring ahead, forever the sagacious of the two.

"Michael entered the nursery crying," John informed. "He says you have upset him and yelled for him to go away. Did something unsavory occur tonight with Edward?"

"Of course something must occur with Edward." Wendy sighed. "John, it should not trouble me so, finding a man who might possibly love me and wish for me to stand beside him for the rest this life of ours, but I do not know if I am ready. I do not even know what I want from this life, let alone if this be what my heart secretly yearns for. How might I make such an imperative decision when I am so very confused by it all?"

"I am sure when the time comes, you shall make whatever right decision it may be."

"But John, what if I passed it up tonight?" Wendy asked. "Edward tried to kiss me tonight, you know."

"Kiss you?" John raised an eyebrow. "Why, Wendy, he is quite quick in his advances, do you not think so?"

"Is he truly quick, John, or am I simply too slow?" Wendy shook her head. "We have seen each other for almost three years now."

"Yes, but never as prospective marriages until now."

John's words settled in, and Wendy frowned. Edward Wellington had entered her life as the son of Mr. Darling's latest business partner. He was wealthy, handsome, intelligent, and possessed the type of austere morals that would seem satisfactory to any person of rightful mind. Perhaps this is why she confided in her younger brother about all her affairs… because, no matter how ridiculous and silly her actions might be, he was able to somehow understand her, when all the world would declare her insane.

"I hardly think mother and father believe him to be kissing you when you both go out," John replied. "Were they aware of his actions, I do believe they would never permit you both to go out unaccompanied again."

"It was nothing but a silly kiss though," Mary answered. "We were having a jolly time, mind you. We had such a fine supper at his house, and I had enjoyed myself immensely. And the walk home was wonderfully nice, with the moonlight and the streetlamps provided an enchanting sort of light… it was truly a perfect and picturesque moment to have a first kiss, I suppose."

"So why did you not accept his advances?"

"I never said I did not."

"But you said Edward had tried, which typically means that if he tried, he must have failed, otherwise you would have said 'John, Edward has kissed me'. Do tell me if I am wrong in my deducing."

"You are perfectly right, of course, John." Wendy responded. "It is just that, I had considered accepting Edward's kisses, but then I had this feeling inside that, as wonderful as this experience would have been for any person, it seemed unfit for me. I know not how to explain that without me sounding vain and haughty, as if a romantic kiss in the moonlight is not enough for me, but I feel as if my first kiss would take place somewhere else and be entirely different than that which Edward had posed tonight."

"I think that is your body telling you something there, Wendy." John proposed. "You have made your decision somewhere in that mind of yours, and you know that Edward is not that decision."

"Oh, but Edward is perfectly amiable! Mother and father would be so displeased if I should deny him now."

"So you are to accept him when you feel it is wrong?"

"I know not what I plan to do."

"Wendy, I would not wish for you to marry a man whom you do not love."

"A bit romantic of you, John. I never thought you to be an idealist."

"I'm not," John said. "In regards to my affairs, I will find a providential marriage and find satisfaction in that. I ask for no elegance and frivolity in my life. I am a simple person, I know this already. I have said this because, though I am not, I do know that you are. And, for this reason, you must find what your heart desires, otherwise you shall never find contentment."

"I do think you know me more than I know myself," Wendy smiled. "I am sure whoever you marry, John, shall love you whole-heartedly."

"I hope I might satisfy her, at least." John admitted. "However, I am too young to think of such things."

"Sometimes it does seem as if you are older than I."

"Sometimes it feels as if I am, but I know I am still young and have much to learn. I will not marry for a long time anyway, for I have my schooling and I wish to be a doctor."

"You shall save many lives, I'm sure." Wendy complimented. "Lord knows how often you have put my own life back together. You are already a professional."

"Perhaps you should see Edward tomorrow?" John suggested. "He shall wonder what is wrong with you, and is probably worrying if he has offended you."

"I don't want him to feel discomfort from his actions," Wendy told him. "It is flattering, to know that he cares about me, but I am unaware of what my true feelings are. And, until I am, I fear making any decisions that might be contradictory to what I want."

"I hold not fault with you, Wendy."

"I am glad, John."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Of course," Wendy embraced her brother. "I thank you again for allowing me to speak of my burdens."

"It is nothing at all," John promised as he stood. "I need to sleep. Father will be angered if he knows I am not already asleep."

"You really should move out of the nursery. You are no child."

"I have been attempting to convince mother and father about that for years now," John laughed. "Sometimes, it's the adults that don't want us to grow up, I've come to learn."

* * *

_"Tink!" Peter stood out of his room, hollering. "Tinkerbell!" _

_The fairy quickly flew to the boy, and was shocked at what she found. In the doorway, the youthful boy was substantially taller. His hair was longer, and his body seemed more square than before. Immediately, Tink inquired. _

_"Oh, no, I am just taller." Peter received the mirror that Tink handed him and he ran a hand over his face. "Why, this is not me at all! I have never looked... __old.__" _

_He brushed the locks out of his face and saw that his jaw was more firm and defined. He looked a few years older, and he sat down on the bed, staring at his reflection, for hours. Eventually, Tink rested upon the pillow, watching Peter in question, until she fell over in slumber. She awoke only when the mirror had been hurled across the room, shattering when it made contact with the wall. _

_"I can't be older! I can't! It's impossible!" Peter was in a frenzy, moving about at a rapid pace, and yelling. "I've done nothing different! I've always been young, been carefree! Where's the feeling? Where's the fun? Where's…" _

_Peter curled up, hugging his knees, tears stinging his eyes. Suddenly, his tears felt foolish, and he wondered why. He had cried before and considered it a fact of life and now it seemed silly… ridiculous… _wrong

_"Tink, why am I feeling like this?" Peter wiped his eyes. "I feel like I could lie down and be miserable forever. But why? I don't want to be miserable. I want to be happy again. And I don't even know how. How can I forget?" _

_Tink stared at him, unsure how to explain what was happening to him. She felt sympathy for the boy, then a longing to embrace him and give him the comfort that she knew only one person might give him. And, as much as she felt anger towards the truth, she knew it was the only way. _

* * *

"You look beautiful as ever, Wendy Moira Angela Darling." Edward held her hand tenderly as they walked through Kensington Gardens, the setting sun painting the sky in brilliant hues of orange and pink. "I feel priveleged to be with you two days in a row."

"Edward, I do apologize for the evening yesterday."

"Whatever for?" Edward asked. "I had a lovely night. I wish we might do it more often."

"Yes, but I did worry you might be cross at me."

"Whatever for?"

"Do you honestly desire that I say it?" Wendy blushed, making contact with his eyes as they ceased movement.

"Oh, Wendy, you need not apologize for _that_." Edward lowered his eyes briefly before looking up. "I was at fault in being too forward."

"Well, we have known each other for so long, and we have grown quite close..." Wendy stopped for a moment, unsure of what she was trying to say. "...I could understand why you would do such a thing."

"Miss Wendy... Miss Darling... Darling..." Edward's grip on her hand tightened and he inhaled a deep breath as he stared at her smolderingly. "I..."

"Edward..." Wendy turned her face, Edward's lips making contact upon her flushed cheeks. "I cannot."

"I do apologize, Miss Darling, I... lost myself again." It was Edward's turn now to blush. "It is just, I think so fondly of you, and you are so beautiful. There is a rumor, of the Darling secret kiss. I would... it would..." Edward spoke quickly now, his redness deepening. "I have often wished to discover what secrets might those enigmatic lips of yours hold."

"Oh, Edward..." Wendy stammered, pulling her hand away and staring at the blubbering young man. "I... I just cannot give you such a thing!"

* * *

_It shouldn't be this hard to find her, Tink thought, as she flew throughout the gardens. Upon coming to the Darling household, she had heard the family speaking of Wendy being out at Kensington Gardens... and with a young man. She felt a pang of scorn for the girl already, for so easily forgetting her Peter Pan, and the feeling only further developed when she could not find her._

_An hour passed and it was not until darkness had passed that Tink had found a young woman curled up, her head resting on her knees as she wept. When she looked up for a moment, Tink immediately recognized Wendy Darling._

_However, something had passed in her appearance. She was... older. Substantially older than Peter had become, of course, but still showing the same spirit as ever... the same unsatisfaction. Obviously this girl was one who was in constant turmoil._

_Tink perched on a tree for awhile to observe her, and noticed the girl's beauty. Her hair fell at waves to the ground that she sat upon, and when she looked up so that her long lashes did not conceal her eyes, Tink saw the large orbs, full of a light that very few grown ups still managed to have. _

_Eventually, Tink lost track of time and stared until the girl had suddenly fallen into slumber, crying herself into sleep. It was a struggle to take her away from life's problems, for she was certainly no baby, though she cried like one. Rather, she was about ten times as heavy, and Tink used all her strength to carry through with her plan._

* * *

"Smee!" Hook hollered, resting at the wheel, a compass in hand. "Where's my coat, Smee?!"

"Right here, Cap'n!" Smee stumbled up the stairs, and fumbled as he placed the coat over the captain, the wind whipping him in the face. "Odd weather, we have here, cap'n."

"Enough talking." Hook waved Smee away until he noticed something. "Smee, here to!"

The man hurried up and saw where the captain pointed. From above, a white form fell from the clouds and came brashing into the ocean.

"Bloody hell, what was that!" A pirate on the deck shouted.

"It's kingdom come!"

"The end of the world!"

"Steer the ship that way," Hook ordered Smee, who obliged him.

He moved to lean over the ship as it maneuvered to where the white blur had fallen into the sea. When he stared, he saw white fabric bobbing in the water. It wasn't until a minute later that he saw golden locks be.am when the sun's rays fell upon it that caused him to plunge into the depths of the waters.

* * *

The girl was stunning. The crew stared at her with desire. Captain James Hook could see that much, for he was a man with primal instincts as well. And, indeed, the way the thing white fabric, now drenched, hugged the young woman's curves and left nothing to imagination. His stomach curled with yearning as well as he saw her eyes flutter open. The girl flipped over and coughed up water, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

"Wh-where am I?" She looked around her. "I do not think I am in Kensington Gardens anymore."

"Quite correct, my dear." Hook held out a hand to bring her to her feet. She stumbled and fell against him. "You are on the _Jolly Roger_."

"The..." She looked up and made contact with his eyes. She took a step back, a hand pressed against her breast. "You're..."

"You!" The recognition was in her eyes, and it was immediately followed by his own. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her across the deck and into his cabin.

"Let me go!"

"And, of course, I cannot refuse a _lady_!" Hook sniggered, flinging her on the bed. "Think you could come back to Neverland without running into Captain James Hook, Wendy?"


	2. Miss Darling's Whereabouts

**AN: **I must admit that I had halted all my stories for God only knows how long as a result of a major transition in my life. I cannot guarantee how often I can update, but I will try to make it as frequent as I can. I detest leaving my writing unfinished so, in time, it shall reach its closure. But, for now, I cannot promise much of anything besides this new chapter. Enjoy. : )

* * *

**2. Miss Darling's Whereabouts  
**

"Peter?" Tonks's wide eyes grew larger at the site of his leader. "Golly... what's happened to you?"

"I..."

Peter stopped himself at the sound of his deep voice, which threw him off further. Instead, he bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head, wanting desperately to cry but still fighting against it, now more than ever. Tonks took in the site of Peter... how his hair was longer, his face rough, and his body substantially larger. He looked more like a pirate suited for The Jolly Roger than the boy who never wanted to go up. Looking at Peter now, Tonks realized he was the farthest thing from that.

"Are ya gonna leave us, Peter?" Tears immediately came to Tonks at the thought. "Oh please, Peter, don't go. We'd all miss ya so much and who'd play with us and keep us all comp'ny? Tink can't take care of everyone."

Peter looked up then and met the tear-filled eye of his lifelong playmate. Before now, he'd never noticed how young and little they all were. Sitting beside him on his bed, Tonks's legs dangled, whereas Peter's extended fully to the floor. His face was tilted upward to look at him and the light caught in his eyes, making his tears glisten further. This only served to make the boy more distanced from him in Peter's mind, and he grew aggravated at the boy's sobs.

A kick to the head made Peter turn to see Tink perched on his shoulder, a scowl on her face. He had been so caught up in his musings that he hadn't noticed the bright fairy that was flying rapantly around his room. He saw her lips moving at a rapid pace and heard the hissing of her wings flapping together in a spastic manner, but he did not hear a word she spoke.

"What are you saying, Tink?" Like Tonks, Tink's eyes went wide as if looking at him for the first time; Peter soon reached the same realization. "I can't hear you anymore!"

* * *

Wendy awoke atop a large bed in the middle of a room that was filled, it seemed, with papers. Maps littered the walls and it seemed she was faced with hundreds of bold, black x's, yet the only one that held a significance for her was one that was circled around a particular tree on a map marked 'Neverland'. 

"I could not possibly..."

Wendy moved and placed a hand on the map, letting a finger trace the island she had known so well in her childhood. It seemed that, as her finger skimmed the parchment, she was sketching out her vision of Neverland-- old memories now resurfacing until she could picture the place as clearly as if the map were the real thing.

"Yes, it is entirely possible, I'm afraid."

Even now, the voice bright a shiver up her spine. Her body grew rigid and she sucked in her bottom lip, closing her eyes as if that might conceal her from the present reality.

"Come now, Miss Darling." Footprints could be heard across the wooden floors as he approached. "Etiquette teaches that it is only proper to acknowledge when you are being spoken to."

The Captain knew his words would play its toll. Indeed, everything about Wendy Darling's appearance displayed a well-bred lady. Her gown, though wrinkled from drying as she slept on his bed, was nothing short of refined and luxurious. Even her features spoke of a female who deserved nothing short of extravagant.

The years had been kind to the girl. Her face had grown into the wide eyes that might have once made her childish face appear peculiar. Those blue orbs still held the softness and light of some degree of magic, though now it held a different effect on those who met them. Dark, thick lashes framed them, contrasting further with the cerulean of her irises, and flecks of green and gold could be seen, shimmering like lost treasure that lurked in the deep abyss of the sea. Golden locks fell a bit past her elbows in voluminous waves that could compete with the curvaceous goddesses. It seemed to cast a light over her fair skin and bring out her rosy complexion, making her lips stand out the most.

Maybe it was the fact that her lips appeared so divine that James Hook desired to see them move and wanted her to speak. He had had the taste of many women in his life, but this young woman's lips seemed to jut out in a permanent pout, asking for a kiss. Just seeing her teeth press down on her bottom lip sent a rush to his stomach, and he cleared his throat then, trying to fight the feeling away and level his head so he could speak again.

"I am sure society would rebuke your impudence. Have some manners, Miss Darling."

"Forgive me if I choose to not find lessons of etiquette from a pirate to be impertinent." Wendy tossed her head, frowning in displease as she finally faced him, raising her head in defiance. "Especially from the man who chooses to kidnap me from my home."

"I did no such thing." He shook his head. "You should embrace me, my dear, because I saved you."

"You did no such thing!"

"We found you in the waters." He chuckled. "We can just toss you back out there if that would suit you better. I would be more than obliged."

"And you desired me to be civil with you!" She scoffed, marching away.

"Where do you plan to run off to? It's my ship." He grinned when he saw her stop at the door and turn around, her face growing red in frustration. "Now, you seem to find yourself in quite the predicament."

"I have not the slightest idea how I ended up here," she informed. "Of course I am in a predicament!"

"Oh yes… and on a ship full of men who have not had sight of a lass in years." Hook gave the girl a moment for the thought to register. "Especially a pretty lass like yourself, Miss Darling."

"They wouldn't!" Wendy gasped.

"Perhaps I should let them take care of you." Hook chuckled. "I certainly have no use for you."

"You wouldn't!" Her voice was not as firm and confident this time.

"Of course, if you would prefer to stay in my chambers..."

"What are you insinuating?" Wendy tilted her head to the side, looking into his black eyes and attempting to find some sort of intent behind them. "Is there not another option?"

"You do not trust me, I see." He turned away at this, angling his body as if he were about to walk away. "I suppose that leaves you to my crew. They are a loyal lot, I admit...when it comes to those in authority. I have yet to see how they would react to a lady's demands, but I am rather curious…"

"No!" Wendy stopped him from continuing, afraid to hear what they both knew would happen.

"What is it?" He turned towards her again, his mouth curved slightly upward in a sly manner, with one eyebrow arched. "Were you about to say something, Miss Darling?"

"I would… it would be greatly preferred if I could just stay…" Wendy took a breath before she could allow herself to utter the words. "Might I just stay in your chamber?"

"Oh yes, Miss Darling." Hook bowed to her, his grin far too triumphant. "I think my chamber is the best place for you to reside."

* * *

"Where's Wendy?" Michael's face was pressed against the window in the room he shared with John. "She's never been gone this long 'fore." 

"I am sure Wendy is only detained because she has lost all sense of time." John's explanation failed to pacify even his worried thoughts. "Even if it is entirely out of character."

"I can hear them downstairs." Both Michael and John looked at the floor where, beneath them, Mr. and Mrs. Darling could be heard with raised voices, arguing about what to do.

"John!" Mr. Darling hollered from the bottom of the stairs. "Boy, you are coming with me to Kensington Gardens!"

"Of course." John reached for his coat atop a chair and marched downstairs.

"I'm coming too!" Michael scuttled across the floorboards.

"It is so unlike her…" Mrs. Darling was seated on a settee, fatigue and worry etched across her face.

"We will bring her back, mother." John reassured her. "I do doubt we would come home otherwise."

"Be careful."

"As always."

"Good fellow or not… when I see that man…" Mr. Darling grumbled, slamming the door behind him and his two sons.

* * *

Peter sat leaning against a tree trunk, his legs dangling from a branch as he watched the sun set. In front of him, he could see the river and the hundreds of trees that lay at its banks, all of which he had climbed at one point during his time in Neverland. From this height, he could see a good part of the playground he had called home and, suddenly, it did not seem half as large as he had always perceived it. 

"This world is too small." Peter frowned, unbearably dissatisfied. "Or have I gotten to big for it?"

It had taken Tink all afternoon to find him. Peter was hardly the sort of boy to run off on his own because he hated to be alone, even for a second. It was why he had filled his home with lost boys and befriended all of the inhabitants of the island. Though he would often grow bored of his company, he could easily transport himself from one place to the next, until he was ready to see the last person again to play.

When she found him wallowing in some intense mood that perturbed even herself, she rested herself on his shoulder, hugging his neck and presses slight kisses against his flesh. She knew he would not notice.

"Tink?"

It was only when she buzzed in front of his face, landing on his nose, that he saw her.

"What is it?" He sighed when he could not identify her high-pitched jabber. "I still cannot hear what you are saying, Tink."

She kicked at the air in frustration, unable to figure out how she might tell Peter of the news he needed to hear, until she noticed something that rested in the palm of his right hand. Fluttering to where it rested in his lap, she noticed the thimble and pointed at it, waving her arms in a spastic manner to draw his attention to the only clue that might help her make him figure her message out.

"My kiss… you want it?" Peter pulled it against his chest in protection. "I can't give it to you, Tink. It's bigger than you are. Besides, Wendy…" His eyes went wide as she nodded and screeched. "What are you saying? Are you talking about Wendy?"

Tink flew a few inches from his eyes, nodding in an overdramatic manner so that he could not fail to notice.

"What do you know about her?" He leaned forward and she had to fly back so that his head would not come crashing into her. "Tink, is something wrong? Where is she? Has she came back?"

She tried to hide the redness that appeared in the light that she emanated and flew a bit higher, pointing towards the horizon. By now, she knew he would figure it all out.

"The port? Why… that's where the…" Peter stopped himself, standing suddenly. "Hook hasn't got her, has he?!"

Tinkerbell nodded once more.

"Why, the knave! How dare he!" His hands instinctively clenched into tight fists. "I've got to get her back."

She had forgotten to consider his reaction.

"Stop it, Tink!" He swatted her away as she buzzed around him, shaking her head in disagreement and displeasure. "Wendy's in trouble. I've got to save her."

Tink was about to scream the one word she desired to say when Peter turned around and answered her question for her.

"Because she's not his to have." Peter told her before he began his descent. "She's mine."


End file.
